


Staying

by njaalls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njaalls/pseuds/njaalls
Summary: «What are you talking about, Liam?» Theo inquires, honestly disoriented and lost about the meaning of that speech.«I'm talking about the fact you're always ready to run away as much you're ready to come back» Liam explains with a little bit of sadness and nostalgia. «Selfishly I want you to struggle with the idea of leaving Beacon Hills»«Who says I don't struggle with it?»-or Theo doesn't think he belongs somewhere, but Liam wants to change his mind.





	Staying

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I wrote this os at least one year ago, a few days/weeks after the serie finale, but then I never posted it - don't ask me why.  
> I found it again on my laptop and after a quick reading, I thought I could give it the chance to be post because I actually like how this one short came out.  
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes, but I'm not english and I'm obviously better at reading, than writing: I actually sent it to a person -a year ago- to check this out, but I never heard a reply from them. If you find any mistake, pelase, let me know.  
> Hope you like it anyway.

**W** ith the hot coffee in his hands and his head down, Liam's trying to not be  _so_ nervous about this meeting and the person who's sitting in front of him at the table between the two of them.   
He takes a sip from his mug, while his mind is running fast — _too fast_ — for this being just a meeting _,_ while the other one seems to have the calm and the control he left somewhere in his new car. Or maybe at home.   
Definitely at home, he thinks, because Liam is slowly dying inside for his nervousness since he left his warm home, with a strange and weird feeling in his chest.  
When he forces himself for the hundredth time to not being stupid, remembering the person in front of him can listening to his heartbeat as much as he can and tell him what exactly feelings he smells like, he decides to be the adult he says he is. Slowly, Liam moved his head up and his gaze as well, watching the smiley and always cute Hayden Romero.  
«You know» she starts, before she takes a sip of her cappuccino. «You don't have to be so nervous»  
Liam blushes, moving his gaze  _again_  from her figures and watching some costumers entering in the bar.  
She's exactly as Liam remembered her during their time apart, with her long and wavy hair and his big grin in her happy face: now she seems to be more confident, adults and absolutely shining in her comfortable posture and manners, and Liam can't help himself and not asking if it's the effect of being away from Beacon Hills, where everything happens and nobody is totally safe.  
«I'm not nervous» Liam starts, moving one of his hands nonchalantly and returning to Hayden with a gasp. «It's just...  _Weird_ » when she raises an eyebrow at his words, he speaks again. «Not you. Just the situation in general. You caught me unprepared when you texted me the other day, asking for a meeting»  
«I'm sorry» Hayden murmurs, now with a little smile on her lips. «I just thought we could talk. I never wanted to make you uncomfortable or make this awkward. But when my sister said she had to come back for some documents and stuff she needed from the department, I thought to join her and meet you»  
A little nervous laugh escapes from Liam's lips before he can control it and he's surprise when he says «We're exes, of course it would be awkward» too, with a not so soft tone. It sounds like an accusation, so he tries to fix his manners, maybe with too much rush. «I mean, I'm  _really_  happy to see you, Hayden, but I'd lie if I say I hadn't thought about this situation being awkward. But, anyway, it's good to see you»  
«I'd lie too if I say I hadn't thought about every pros and cons before texted you and asked you out, but,  _anyway_ , it's good to see you too, Liam» she nods to her own words and smile cunningly, when both of them take a sip from their drinks.  
«So» Liam started, trying to be polite and make a decent conversation without highlight how much this situation, with them sitting in a bar after more than a year, feels weird. «How you doing?»  
«Oh» she lick her lips, surprised from the sincerity on the boy's voice and his attempt to be friendly without being uncomfortable. «Good. I like the new town» she confirms, nodding. «It's very small, but it's nice and nothing supernatural happened since I moved, so it's safe. What about you?» she asks, with a smile. «What's going on in Beacon Hills?»  
Liam shrugs, playing with the white and almost empty mug in his hands. «It's Beacon Hills, you know, there's always something bad around. We just adapt ourselves to the situations»  
«So, no good news?»  
He shakes his head. «Not particularly, but bad either. Just a bunch of hunters ready to kill us and a psychotic woman who leads them and knows our faces very well. But everything it's quite right now, so we doing our things, while we're waiting for their next move»  
«There something or someone I have to be careful with?» she asked, frowning. Suddenly Liam smells different negative feelings from her body, starting with fear and stress and preoccupation. «I have to protect my sister and—»  
« _No_ » he replies very quickly, cutting her off. «Just a few people knows about you and they are all part of our pack, nobody will going after you» He stares at Hayden with firm eyes and his previously nervousness blows away, while his supernatural side, the one who believes he will make to be an Alpha one day, shows up confident. «You're alone and usually being alone it's not good for a supernatural creature, but we're more exposed as pack and everybody knows us now. You just have to... Keep a low profile and not show your true identity to anyone. If something strange happens — _everything_ , Hayden— you call us. You call  _me_  and I'll come running. Got it?»  
She stares at Liam for several seconds, before he frowns and asks her again if she understands she can count on Liam and the rest of the pack, even she lives in another town now.   
She nods, before smiling with a sweet grin. «You grow up well» she whispers, but both of them can hear it. «I'm glad to know things are going well for you. Except the part in which someone's trying to kill you all, but I guess this will never change»  
Liam laugh genuinely and nods, before watching the street out of the window and deciding to change topic of the conversation for everybody safety. «So, did you make new friends?»  
Hayden watches Liam surprised for the new path the conversation is taking, before says yes with her head. «Yeah. A few» she confirms. «They are nice people and we're all classmates and—» she stops and drinks again her cappuccino, before taking a gasp. «And I'm seeing someone»  
Liam stares at her a few instants, but when he thinks his heart would betray him skipping a beat he smiles to hear his heartbeat sounding regularly irregular on his chest. With a big grin he embraces the proof that he's totally over his crush for the girl in front of him, who's now waiting for a feedback.   
«Great» he says quickly, but totally honest. «I'm happy for you»  
«Really?» she ask, less nervous, more relaxed.  
«Yes» he confirms, finishing his coffee and putting gently his mugs on the wood table. «I am. I would be an asshole or a stupid for not being happy for you, after all this time»  
«Yeah, you would» she replies, before makes herself more comfortable on the chair and rests her chin on the palm of the hand. «And you? Do you seeing someone?»  
Liam laugh quietly, struggling with words. He just looks at Hayden and he still laughs softly in the air between them.  
He laughs for several reasons: because he never thought he would do a conversion like that with his ex girlfriend; because the first person comes in his mind at that topic it's the last he never thought he can thinking of that way; and because it's just fucking weird to admit he could have a crush on Theo Reaken with all the people in the world. So Liam laughs and Hayden just smiles back.  
«I'll take this as a yes» she says with a grin.   
«No.  _No_ » Liam murmurs, shaking his head with his now long hair. «It's not a yes. It is a  _it's complicated_ »  
«What's complicated?» she asks and when she hears Liam's heart skipping a beat, she takes a step forward. «I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about this»  
«It's fine» he assure her. «It's that we haven't a normal relationship, he's—»  
« _He_?!» the girl asks, eyes wide open, but not surprised at all. Just confused. «Is that the problem?»  
«What?» Liam rants, before he understands the meaning behind her words. He frowns, with a fake hurt tone. « _That_ 's not the problem. There isn't a real problem, actually. It's just that our relationship it's not... Normal. Never been. And he's an ass. And I'm an ass back. So we end up just punching each other in the face and I like it, but sometimes punch him feels weird» he stops his ranting and he takes a deeply breath. «Because maybe I like him»  
The only reaction from the girl during his speech was her smiling more to every words that came out from Liam's mouth, so now he's not surprised to see her almost giggles. His eyebrows are raise and he bites his lips.   
«What?» he asks impatiently and again, maybe a little bit nervous.  
«Do I know him?» she blinks her eyes many times, while he does the same surprised.  
He struggles between say her the truth and keep it for himself, while the part of him, which is thinking he didn't told anything about Theo to Mason, is fighting with the desire of telling someone who's not into the group of friends and so open up about everything it's growing up inside him from a long time now. It's not conventional to tell to an ex about the person you like and Liam can feel his cheeks blush full of embarrassment, but then he thinks about Hayden leaving easily Beacon Hills on the same day, with her sister, and he just lets the words fall from him mouth without thinking too much about it.  
«It's Theo» he admit, staring at the girl, lips between his teeth and waiting for any kind of reaction. «And, please, don't freak out»  
She blinks again, but he can almost hear her mind thinking about his words. Before he can ask her to say something, she reassures him, playing with her finger against the wood table. «I'm not going to freak out, I promise. I've been away from Beacon Hills for more than a year and I left the town with him around and helpful, so I guess... He stayed»  
«So, uhm, you're not... I don't know, shocked?» Liam asks uncertain.  
«Inside I am» she admits loudly, with a laugh. «But things changes» she gestures between the two of them, underlining their relationship. «And people too»  
Liam smiles and «Thanks» he says. «It's nice to have someone who doesn't freaks hearing his name»  
«What's his place now?» she demands and at his confused look, she explains. «I mean, how he is and how is his relationship with you and the others. When I left he helped us, but I never understood what his intentions was»  
«Oh» Liam breaths, taking his head between his hands. «He is... He is just  _Theo_. He's still an asshole and, I told you, he deserves punches in the face, but he helped and still help the pack. He's a friend and Scott trusts him. With Malia and Stiles there are still a lot of issues to fix, but they are not always around, except for few occasions, so everybody is still alive»  
«And with you?»  
«We get along» he admit softly, but his posture somewhat rigid on the chair. «We fight and we break each other noise, but we get along and he's helpful when Scott is not in town and I need someone who's not Mason»  
«I don't see nothing complicated then» she starts, shaking her head.  
«It's Theo we are talking about» he reminds her with obliviousness.  
«Yeah, and he seems to be a good person» she says like it's the most normal thing to admit. «With a lot of mistakes on his past, but a good person now»  
«Trust it's not the problem. Not anymore» he looks out of the window and focus himself on his car parked near the entrance of the bar, just briefly thinking about them. Theo is now everything Liam knows he can count on and it's strange if he thinks how all started: he manipulated them all, he forced Liam to kill Scott e put everyone in the pack against the others, but now he's always a call or a text away, ready to shows up, even when he's busy doing researches and risking his life for strangers, but Liam needs him anyway. He never refused to help him, he never said “ _I can't_ ” he just planned his next moves based on their supernatural duties and Liam implicit requests of help or just support. Maybe he complain a little when he's back, trying to piss Liam off, but nothing they can't resolve with an angry look or a loud argument.   
They never talk about he coming back every time, alone or with new and scary people to introduce in their world or to the pack, but Theo always shows up and Liam treats him like he is not conscious he will leave, maybe in days, maybe in weeks. Just one time they talked about why he decided to be the one of the pack running the most, while the others, instead, try to fit their personal affairs, the college and all, with the pack needs. That time they were in Nolan's bedroom with Mason and Corey, just chilling after some homework and a good dose of videogames, but at Corey's question Theo just shrugged and said he had nothing better to do anyway. Everyone knew it was a lie, even Mason, so the older added that the whole rescue thing feels  _nice_ too at some point, almost cathartic, fixing his previously lie this way: nobody asked why he always comes back. Nolan returned with a smile a second later, before dropping his body on his bed and asking what they were talking about while he was at the bathroom. Theo says “ _Nothing_ ” with rush before anyone else and then asked if they can play another match at GTA.   
Now Liam is watching his parked car —a present from his parents for his last birthday— and he can't help but reminds him how much he like spend his time with Theo when he's in Beacon Hills: Liam feels good with him, Mason and Corey and now Nolan too always hanging together as group; he likes spend time with him alone too while they balance the training with the supernatural and Liam's anger, and normal teens things like sharing Liam's room, cooking when his parents work at night and learning how to drive a car.   
Liam never liked drive, but one day he asked Theo to teach him because he wanted to be more independent. Suddenly the chimera just fell silent for several seconds, until he opened the driver door of his truck without a word and moved around the car, inviting Liam to leave the passenger seat and reach for the wheel. They spent weeks training both the alpha and the teenager side of Liam, until Argent asked Theo to go with him for a patrol near the town. The night before he would leave again, Theo almost kissed Liam, sitting in his truck, eyes closed and short breaths: he pushed himself away anyway, before their lips could met and nobody talked about it. Not that night, not when Theo and Argent come back with a werewolf girl scared of her own shadow, and not months later during their usual time together. So the only thing Theo leaves behind when he's not around it's an almost kiss given on a stupid car, during a stupid drive lesson.   
«He is just too stubborn and he still speak only to pissed people off» Liam says, suddenly back to Hayden who's still waiting for him to speak. The reality behind his memory hits him hard on his face. «He's not always around because he implicitly refused to stay with the pack. And I understand his choice, but at the same time he do a lot of things for Scott, like find omegas and help us with them when he takes them in Beacon Hills. You know, sometimes during the summer Mason, Corey and I joined him, but after we had school to deal with and we couldn't really help. And soon we'll have college» Liam theatrically gasp and Hayden shakes her head, observing a little shadow of the noisy boy he knows since they were kids. «It was nice, almost funny, if we skip the part in which we almost got caught one day, or that we always had a gun against our chests, but he usually alone. And when he comes back he keeps himself out from every human interaction that requires any kind of feelings, except from the ones where he can argue about everything. Usually I'm his interlocutor. But we don't really talk about important thing like stay, the pack's forgiveness, or anything that it's not an insult or an uploads about where he'll go next»  
«Do you even try to talk properly to him?»  
«Not so easy» Liam whispers.  
«You didn't try» Hayden accused him with irony in her voce. «You know, I asked Mike out. I still don't know how I found the courage to do that without fall on my feet on my way towards him, but I did and it felt nice. You were my first serious boyfriend and our relationship didn't start in a normal way with our past and everything supernatural that came next, so I didn't know how to do things like ask someone out, or just talk about stupid topics after what we've been through»  
«I guess Mike it's the person you're seeing» Liam mutters, raising and eyebrow while something like unnecessary guilt fills his mind and chest. Liam knows Hayden destiny wasn't and still isn't his fault, but he can't help the feeling inside him anyway that is pushing him to think if things could been different. If he could do something more for help her.  
«Actually, boyfriend» she replies distracting him, with a shy smile. «We're a couple. Officially»  
«Oh, good» he nods and smile back. «But anyway, he's not a Chimera who was tortured and forced to stole his dead sister heart from her chest. You can handle...  _Mike_. While Theo can be a stubborn asshole, who hits every nerve, but serious talks with him means he breaks. He still thinks he don't fully deserve to be back from Hell and I don't want him to freak, pushing me away»  
«But if you don't try, you'll never know if he will react how you expect» she plays with her fingers and her bottom lips, before searching for the boy's eyes. «People can surprise you, Liam. You know, I'm quiet surprise to see the new you, right now, in front of me»  
«I'm always the same. It's been only a year and a few months»  
«The Liam Dunbar I left was an angry kids, who searched always for Scott's approval» she insists, protracting one of her arm on the table and taking Liam hand, laying casually on the wood surface. «Now I see a young man who knows what he wants and what he thinks it's right, without consulting others»  
«I still have angry issues» he admits, looking their hands press together. He feels nothing, except a good friendly feeling. «I'm still learning to control my temperament»  
«Oh, god, Liam» she complains, with a nervous laugh. «Just accept the compliment and the advice about Theo. I'm trying to be helpful. I'm sincere about everything, you looks confident and older. In a good way. So don't hide behind the competitive kid you were when we were together, or worst when we were in sixth grade» she squeezes Liam's hand again, before letting him go whit a big grin. «So, you said college? What college?»  
He blinks a few times from the change of topic, but he relaxed before drowning in the new conversation Hayden just starts nonchalantly, forgetting about Theo, the supernatural issues and the upcoming leaving of Hayden.   
They talks for hours, they laugh and order others drink, until Hayden's phone rings and she answers with a whisper. When she hangs up after a few seconds she says gently it was her sister even Liam knows already it and that she's waiting for her outside, in the parking lot. Liam nods and pays the bill for both of them.  
«You didn't have to» she makes clear, once out the bar, stopping at some meters from Hayden's sister and her waiting car. «But thanks»  
«It was my way to thank you» he bites his lips, suddenly nervous and he shakes his head nonchalantly. «Thank you for texted me. See you was nice, so... Text me, if you will ever think to come back here again. Or you need anything»  
«Yeah» she shrugs, but smile. «Yeah, I will» and quickly she wraps her arms around Liam's shoulders, surprising him just for few moments, before he hugs her back. It feels familiar and good and he will miss Hayden, even this meeting cleaned his mind from different point of view.   
When they let each other go, they simultaneously smile and then Hayden is gone again, not after a friendly squeeze on his arm and a determinate but warm look towards his ex boyfriend.   
When Liam is alone in the parking lot, his hands are wet and his heart is running fast on his chest: he reaches for his phone e sits on his new car, playing with his fingers and the texture of the wheel.  
The phone against his ear rings, but nobody answers for various moments, in which Liam contemplates to just hang up and maybe try another time, but at that thought he's the first to knows he'll never do that call again. He's ready to just push the red button, when a familiar tone from the other side reclaims his attention.  
«Liam?» Theo asks, his voice miles away, but the younger can feel his tiredness anyway.  
«Hey» he replies softly, closing his eyes and resting against the driver seat.  
«Something happened?» and this time, Theo is more worried than tired, like he's already on the defensive.  
«No, everything is fine... Did you were in the middle of something?»   
A small laugh from Theo's lips makes Liam smiles back, while he tries to breath remembering how is being with the chimera, fighting, playing games, eating take aways when no one wants to cook or just lying in their now shared room full of abandoned clothes on the floor. «No, I didn't. Actually I'm with Argent in a fucking car from almost four hours now, I think» he reassures Liam, with another laugh. «You're almost a good distraction»  
«Glad to help then»  
«Don't flatter yourself» Theo hisses with sarcasm, before taking a breath. «Why are you calling anyway?»  
Liam open his eyes, nervous, before choking in his own words. «I wanted—» he starts insecure like a child at the first crush. «I just wanted to know how things are going with Argent»  
«We are watching a bunch of amateurs hunters searching for a possible pack, so we're are not in the best context and everything is boring as fuck. Wait a second» and then he listens at Theo's voice, while he says to Chris he'll stretch his legs, because they must have a very unluckily timing if the enemy decides to start an hunt and lead them to the pack, just while he's out of the car for two minutes. If the man says something back, the sound of a car door slamming with force is the only thing Liam can hear. «Hey» Theo whispers a second later. «You lied»  
«I haven't»  
«You're nervous» affirms Theo, without thinking that if Liam is acting weird accusing him can only make things worst. Liam sighs and Theo chuckles. «Relax a bit, I'm joking»  
«Did you know you're the worst person to calm someone is not calm at all?»  
«You're lying again. I know how to calm you down» he takes a long breath, giving time to Liam for ignore his little digs and thinking about the last time they fought together. Liam shifted without his own permission, so Theo grabbed his arms and told him to focus on him, his voice, his presence, his beat, everything that was  _Theo_. Both of them knew and know the truth and silently they both accepted long time ago the fact that Theo is Liam's anchor, the only person who know how to keep him on the ground without the use of a mantra. «So, why are you not calm at all?» the chimera asked, shifting in his almost serious mood.   
At the other side of the phone, Liam repressed a nervous and uncomfortable giggle, before touching his again closed eyes a few times. «When you think you'll come back?»  
A gasp. «I don't know» and Theo fell silent, before talking again. «I hope soon. Why?»  
«Do you think next time you'll stay a little bit longer?» Liam replies with another question, hoping to not hear a laugh back. «Like...  _Permanently_? I mean, you can always go around and help Scott if you want, but I thought you can live in Beacon Hills, like  _for real_ »  
«What are you talking about, Liam?» Theo inquires, honestly disoriented and lost about the meaning of that speech.  
«I'm talking about the fact you're always ready to run away as much you're ready to come back» Liam explains with a little bit of sadness and nostalgia. «Selfishly I want you to struggle with the idea of leaving Beacon Hills»  
«Who says I don't struggle with it?» Theo accused him with an insinuation, but his tone doesn't seem angry, or mad, just resigned. «Maybe I run fast and away because of struggles. Do you ever think about it from this point of view?»  
«You never let me see this point view»  
«I'm doing it now, Liam» he reassured the beta, with a tired smile he can't see, but Liam feels it anyway. «But that's my life now: no school, no parents, no family, so I can leave»  
«That's your life because you force yourself to fit with it»  
«Since when you talk about those stuff?»   
«I just thought was the right time to force myself to be an adult» Liam tries, with a nonchalant and soft tone. «And I think you should stay more time at home and maybe we can go out of town together next time. I'm a great back up, you know»  
«Soon you are going to move to college. What I should do alone in Beacon Hills? And I can't stay at yours forever»  
«My college will be at like... Less than thirty minutes away. UCLA will be more distant for Mason and Corey to be back, but I'll come home every weekend and I can drop in Beacon Hills whenever I want for a dinner with my parents, to do things, or just hang out»   
«Seems you thought about everything»  
«Do you think I didn't thought about this the whole summer? Like I can just...  _Leave_ »  
«Yeah, stupid of me. I forget about your constant anxiety of being left behind»  
Liam rolls his eyes and silently swears against Theo's idiotic mouth. «Dude, I'm just trying to put my mind and my life together. You should do the same»  
«Between  _stay_  in Beacon Hills, or just  _come_   _back_  and  _leave_  Beacon Hills?»  
«Something like that, yeah» it's Liam soft answer, while his gaze is now focused on his own hands. «Every decision will be fine, but you have to be sincere»  
«With you, or myself?» Theo asks with an almost whisper.  
After moment of tension, Liam frown scary of his next word. «Both?»  
The conversation fell silent for a little bit longer than the younger hoped, but when he started to open his mouth, Theo talks breaking the quiet and the situation full of tension. «Not that I think I have much choice than listening to your almost preys, but it's sounds fine for me» he says, seeming confident enough to fool Liam for a second. He fails with the next unsure words. «I don't mind to...  _Stay_. But, Liam?»  
A breath. «Yeah?»  
«We should talk about the kiss first»  
The younger close his mounts surprised and shocked, his mind running fast back in time and his stomach upside down, before realizing he has at least to answer. « _Almost_  kiss» he points out. «You pushed yourself away from me»  
And suddenly Theo's genuine laugh it's the only thing Liam can hear miles away, while his chest's filling with the prospectives of Theo staying and maybe showing his real feelings, when he will want to leave for another mission. «Call it whatever you want, kid»  
«Asshole» Liam murmurs with fake exasperation. «Oh, I just saw Hayden by the way, she asked me to say hi to you»  
« _What_?»  
But before Theo can ask again what he just said, his turn to be surprised, Liam speaks again. «I have to go, I promised Nolan we'd go out for a lunch and some lacrosse practice»  
«Okay» it's Theo response, abandoning his previously irritated and shocked tone. It's almost gentle. «Next time maybe I can join you»  
It's not a question or a propose, because Theo don't ask for permissions or any kind of approval and Liam would like to say “ _Yes, you can_ ”, but he keeps it for himself and he frowns with a grin, like the other boy could see him. «I thought you didn't like lacrosse»  
«I can make an exception for a good dinner out. And I'm not going to play, I can just watch you losers yell at each other» Theo explain, before he resumes the previously topic, curious. «What about Hayden? Is she back?»  
But Liam hold on a laugh and instead he says «You'll find out when you'll be back, until that just... Don't overthink about it and stay alive»   
Before the beta can say properly goodbye, Liam swears he can hear something like “ _I don't overthink about_ anything _, you asshole_ ” from the other side of the phone, but Theo has already hang up with the silent desire to be back, while Hayden it's probably already kilometers away.


End file.
